falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nuka-station
(east) (east) }} The Nuka-station is a location in Nuka-World in 2287. Background The Nuka-station functioned as the hub for the Nuka-Express monorail bringing guests to the park from the Nuka-World transit center near Boston. The station is used as the beginning of The Gauntlet, an inescapable torture maze constructed for the entertainment of the Nuka-World raiders. Victims are lured to the station by Harvey, which results in the certain death of all who enter the station via the Nuka-Express. The station section of the Gauntlet consists of small rooms with turrets and traps, and several corpses of previous victims, leading to the Nuka-World access tunnels. Layout After disembarking the monorail, the Sole Survivor enters the top floor of the trashed terminus building. Opposite to the train, the former information terminal has been hacked so that each entry instead taunts those who read it. The main exit doors have been thoroughly barricaded, the power to the elevator has been cut and the secondary exit below the stairs (near the dead raider Sykes) has been chained up from the outside. Therefore, the only way to leave the room is down the stairs, thus beginning the Gauntlet. The next room appears to have once been a gift shop or perhaps a small café. Now it features several turrets that must be destroyed to safely walk through. The remains of other raiders, Gunners and traders lay on the floor. The next challenge of the Gauntlet is to safely navigate a skyway rigged with a variety of traps. It is in this room that the dead wastelander Lucky can be found. Additionally, on the left side of the room is a Master-locked door that can be used to bypass most traps. Once the traps have been disabled or otherwise avoided, there is set of stairs that must be used to reach the second floor of the skyway. This consists mainly of a poorly built wooden floor that can collapse when walked on. Once passed, there are more traps as well as the dead runaway Ophelia. Next are three doors to choose to go through. The leftmost door is the correct choice, while the center door reveals a clapping monkey and the right door drops several grenades. After going down once again onto the first floor of the skyway, there awaits a room full of radioactive barrels. To the left is the corpse of Corin as well as some anti-radiation supplies. The exit is an Expert-locked door that can alternatively be opened with a key found in the same room. Finally, the exit into the access tunnels lies straight ahead. Notable loot * Sykes' old letter on Sykes' corpse at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Gauntlet. * Ophelia's unsent letter on Ophelia's corpse, 2nd floor, by a safe with the tension trigger on it. * Dirty key - Nuka-station part of the Gauntlet, on a cigarette machine in a radio-active waste barrel filled room with a Nuka-World counter. Opens nothing. * Rusty key - In the southwest corner of the same room on some shelving next to a toolkit. Opens nearby Expert locked shack door. * Scratched key - In the northwest corner of the same room on a bench. Opens nothing. * Ramblings - On Corin's corpse, found in a small alcove to the left of the entrance to the radioactive room. * Overdue book - Inside a bus, under the station, on the easternmost side of the station. Appearances Nuka-station only appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery NukaStation-Monorail-NukaWorld.jpg|Boarding area FO4NW Nuka-station4.png|Start the Gauntlet FO4NW Nuka-station5.png|Turret trap FO4NW Nuka-station6.png|Trap track FO4NW Nuka-station7.png|Traps behind closed doors FO4NW Nuka-station8.png|Walk-trap radioactive waste FO4NW Nuka-station3.png|The door to the access tunnels FO4NW Nuka-station9.png|The keys to the door of the room with a radioactive waste Dirty_key_Nuka-station.jpg|Dirty key on the cigarette machine Scratched_key_Nuka-station.jpg|Scratched key, on the bench in the lower left corner FO4NW Ophelia.png|Ophelia's corpse Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Станция «Ядер-Мир» uk:Станція «Ядер-Світ»